metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Slench
The Slench is an Alimbic mechanoid similar to the Cretaphid that Samus must fight at the end of four levels of Metroid Prime: Hunters. There are four different Slench units, each resembling a giant robotic eyeball. Each consists of two forms, A and B. Each Slench is invincible during its "a" form, and is attached to a wall (or ceiling, in Slench 4's case) by three tentacles that power the energy blasters used to attack Samus. After the synapses take enough damage, the Slench becomes aggravated and detaches from the wall; it's vulnerable in this "b" form, although it continues to attack Samus. The Slenches each reside in a "Biodefense Chamber B" in the Stronghold Void. Apperances *His first appearance is in Alinos, on your first visit. *His next appearance is in Arcterra, again, on your first visit. *You fight him again on your return to the Celestial Archives. *His final appearance is in your second visit to Vesper Defense Outpost. Slench 1 Slench 1 is the first form of the Slench. Slench 1 is a shielded sphere with a venom torpedo projector on the front of it, giving the Slench an eyeball-like appearance. The Slench 1 is attached to the biodefense wall and fits into a socket on it, this socket generates the defensive shield surrounding the main part of the Slench 1 (Slench 1A). While the Slench is attached to the biodefense wall, three power synapses extend from the socket and power three deuterium laser turrets on the wall. to deactivate the shield, these three synapses must be shot at until thy retract, although they regenerate after a short period of time. once the synapses retract, the Slench 1 detaches from the wall (now Slench 1B), making it vulnerable to weapons fire, its attacks are faster and more powerful. The Slench returns to the wall after a certain amount of time has passed. After three of these sequences, the Slench 1 is destroyed, and Samus gains the second Octolith. Slench 2 Slench 2 uses superheated magma attacks capable of lighting Samus on fire, similar to the Magmaul. As a result, its synapses are vulnerable to the cold of the Judicator, but no other weapon will affect them. While attached to the wall, it also shoots green venom torpedoes that you can shoot for powerups. In his B form, he is most vulnerable to the Judicator. Slench 3 Slench 3 is the third version of the Slenches, and possibly the most difficult to destroy. Its tentacles are only vulnerable to the Battlehammer. In its B form, in addition to firing at you, the Slench uses a powerful new attack where he begins to shake and then rams Samus, dealing a lot of damage. However, this can be narrowly avoided by going into Morph Ball mode, and boosting out of the way. This Slench is linked to the Celestial Archives, and fires Volt Driver charge shots. Slench 2B Slench 2B is the final Slench in the game. It is arguably the easiest to defeat, due to being attached to the ceiling rather than the wall. The energy blasters shoot Judicator shots, which can freeze Samus, and the Slench's tentacles are only affected by the Magmaul. Before it levitates, it falls to the floor and rolls around in its Secondary form, dealing heavy damage if it hits. This part of the secondary form can be avoided by standing against the door, standing there, it won't get you, because its scripted to go in a fixed 'figure of eight' pattern and so it won't actually follow you. When it finally levitates like the others, it uses freezing Judicator shots as well as the ram attack from Slench 2A. Its eye is most vulnerable to the Magmaul. Category: Bosses